


Leak or Leek?

by BlueExorcist_Is_My_Main_Fandom



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: And at least one Rin swear..., brotherly teasing, leek puns!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueExorcist_Is_My_Main_Fandom/pseuds/BlueExorcist_Is_My_Main_Fandom
Summary: Yukio thinks Rin needs a break from studying and resolves to distract him for a while. And, of course, he does this in a ridiculous manner.





	1. A Leak in the Sink

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I have a head-cannon that Yukio loves making leek puns and that Rin is so done with it after fifteen years. I am very happy with it, and I hope other people love it too.

"Hey, Rin? I think the sink is leaking. Can you go check it out?" I ask, standing in the doorway. My older brother looks distracted working on his homework, so maybe this'll work. He'll be pretty mad at me, but at least he'll be doing something cathartic, so it's worth getting yelled at.

"A leak? I guess I can take a look," Rin replies, glancing up from his work with a little frown. I smile as he stands and stretches, then walks past me to go to the bathroom. I follow after him, pulling out my phone so I can record his reaction before he tries to murder me.

When we get to the bathroom, I direct him to the sink that's "leaking" and stay back by the door so I have a better chance to run away. He peers into the sink, is still for a moment, then blue flames engulf him as he whips around to glare at me. Oh. I'd forgotten to factor that in...

"What the hell, Yukio?!" Rin demands, stomping angrily toward me, gripping the offending green vegetable in his hand. I try to dart out the door, but find my way blocked by the flames. Hot! I turn around to face him just in time to get smacked in the head by the leek.

"Ow! Rin, that hurts," I complain, raising my arms to protect my face even as I start laughing. He smacks me some more, but soon its integrity fails and it starts falling apart. At that point, Rin kind of gives up and just stands there glaring at me. I beam at him, then step forward and hug him. "Sorry, Rin. I just thought you could use some cheering up, and I know the best way to do that is to make you mad, then laugh about it with you," I explain. Rin eyes me, then cracks a grin.

"You are such a four-eyed mole-face," he mutters, shaking his head, and for once I'm not mad. Not that it's going to stop me from complaining.

"Who're you calling a four-eyed mole-face?" I question, snatching the remnants of the leek and smacking him with it. He laughs and grabs me in a headlock, ruffling my hair.

"You, since you're the only one I see around here," he says. I squeak in panic and try to get away.

"Rin! Lemme go! You're messing up my hair," I protest, failing completely. He's just so much stronger than me! He shows me no mercy, though, and doesn't let go of me until my hair is totally messed up. I hurry over to a mirror and do my best to fix it, to no avail. Then I get an idea. Wetting my hands with a little water, I arrange my hair into an interesting shape, then turn back to my brother. "Do you see what you've done, Rin? Now I don't look like a professional," I tell him. Rin bursts out laughing and stumbles to the floor, holding his stomach.

"You, you look like a – like a moose!" he exclaims, his eyes squinted shut from laughing so hard. I find myself laughing along with him, which I'm sure is good for both of us. I check my reflection in the mirror again.

"Wow, you're right. It kind of does..." I say, tilting my head. Huh, that's weird. Then another idea comes to me, and I ruffle the "moose antlers" out of my damp hair. "Hey, Rin, get up. We're going out," I tell him, walking over and holding out my hand. He un-scrunches and takes the offered hand, allowing me to pull him up.

"What're we doing?" he asks, but I shake my head.

"It's a surprise; you'll see," I answer, and go to grab my wallet before we leave.


	2. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Yukio get a special treat as a continuation of Yukio's distraction ploy.

As we leave through the southern gate, Kuro insists on hitching a ride with us. Rin agrees immediately, so I can't really complain if he's happy. While we walk down the streets, Rin chats with the Cat Sídhe, telling him about the assignments he's been grappling with recently. Kuro meows expressively, though I can't understand any words. I feel a mild pang of jealousy, but I quickly shove it down, not wanting to spoil Rin's good mood.

After about fifteen minutes, I grab Rin's elbow. "We're almost there," I tell him. He blinks and spends some time trying to figure out where we could be going, then we round the corner and his face splits into a bright grin.

"No way! Are we really going? We haven't been there in so long!" he exclaims, referring to the ice cream shop our father used to take us to. I nod, smiling.

"My treat, since you've been working so hard," I reply. Rin fights to smother his excitement, trying to look more grateful, but he can't wipe the grin away.

"Thanks, Yukio!" he chimes, wiggling in anticipation. I laugh and bump him gently with my shoulder.

"That's what brothers are for, isn't it?" I say, then follow him up to the door. He holds it open for me, and I enter behind him.

The place brings back memories of coming here in the summer with Dad, him always laughing at Rin for getting so excited. I refuse to let the memory bring me down, and instead choose to smile as Rin starts chatting with one of the long-time staff members who remembers us. As they talk, I browse the selecting, curious to see if anything has changed.

Once Rin and I have both chosen our flavors, I pay and then join him at a table where he's already digging in.

"Careful not to eat to quickly or you'll get a brain freeze," I remind him, sitting across the table from him. He snorts.

"Yeah, Yukio, I remember. After what happened last time, I've definitely learned my lesson," he mutters, shuddering slightly at the memory. I laugh, and after a couple seconds, he joins me. When we fall silent again, we just sit there eating our ice cream – slowly. 

It's really nice to get to do this with him again, even if we are missing someone. Oddly, I don't feel lonely or anything. In fact, it feels like he is right here. I chance a glance around the shop, but even at this hour of afternoon, we're the only ones here. I sigh and pass it off as just wishful thinking.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Maybe it's just because we came here with him so often, or maybe it's because he's watching us from Heaven. What do you think?" Rin asks, making me tilt my head at him.

"Huh?" I wonder, confused. Rin laughs, reaching over the table to ruffle my hair again.

"The old man. Do you think he's watching us?" he asks again. I blink, then start laughing.

"I should have know this would be the time you decided to accidentally read my mind. Yeah, I think he's watching us from up there. And I think he's really proud of you, Rin," I respond. Rin frowns, a little smile on his face.

"Where'd that come from, ya weirdo?" he wonders. I smile.

"I know I am, and I think if Dad was still here, he'd have brought us to celebrate your accomplishments," I explain. Rin stares at me, shock in his expression, then he grins even more brilliantly than before.

"Thanks, Yukio!" he says, sounding happier than I've heard him in a while. Good, that means I accomplished what I set out to do.

"You're welcome, big brother," I reply, grinning back. It's kind of weird, but I feel like I'm happier too after all this.

We finish our ice cream and say goodbye to the cashier, then we head back to the Academy Town. I still have papers to grade, but the last hour or so was well worth the interruption, I think.


End file.
